Cat's Song
by BraveAtHeart
Summary: Play the music low, as we sway to the rhythm of love. /Robbie and Cat write a song together. What happens while they're writing it? Please read, I think it's better than it might sound!


**A/N: So here's that Cabbie oneshot I mentioned in the 27****th**** chapter of Catching Fire Victorious Style. I was listening to this song all day yesterday. Well a cover of it by these three girls called the Libreto Sisters on YouTube. (Either Libreto or Liberto, I don't remember. Either way they're amazing. You should check them out!**

**So yeah. Enjoy! **

**Oh and one last thing. Obviously Robbie didn't write this song, and I changed the lyrics a bit. I don't own anything.**

Robbie Shapiro walked into Hollywood Arts, his bag slung over his shoulder and Rex in his arms as usual. His glasses were slightly crooked, so he reached up to fix them.

His friends waited for him by Andre's locker, and Robbie watched in fascination as Andre played his little piano and his locker popped open. He smiled.

"What's crackin' guys?" Robbie asked with a cheeky smile. Jade rolled her eyes, as Robbie had expected her to. Cat smiled and giggled at Robbie's nerdy greeting. Robbie's heart did that little flutter that it always did whenever Cat smiled.

"Trina kept me awake all night trying to track another package. She kept repeating the stupid tracking number constantly," Tori groaned, slumping against the lockers. "A5GALSKFIE6923ND-"

"Tori, we don't need to hear the whole thing," Andre said with a little smile as he righted Tori, so that she stood up straight again. "I'm sure it was annoying."

The slightest of smiles appeared on Tori's face. It was pretty obvious that she had a crush on Andre, and Robbie wondered if Andre had a crush on her too.

The familiar odd bell signifying the beginning of the school day rang out, and kids scrambled to get to their classrooms.

"Later," Beck said, taking Jade's arm as they went to their first class together.

Andre headed to History and Tori went to Algebra, leaving Cat and Robbie to go their first class together, which was Duets class.

"Come on Robbie, let's go!" Cat said, taking Robbie by the arm and making him almost drop Rex. He didn't mind though. He just smiled as Cat dragged him off to class.

The two of them reached the classroom, which was on the other side of the school, just as the late bell rang. They sat down quickly in two seats right next to each other before the teacher could count them as late.

Ms. Rose turned around to face her students with a smile on her face. She was always bright and cheery no matter what, it seemed, and that's what made Robbie love her so much. She was his second favorite teacher after Sikowitz.

"Good morning, class," she said happily, to which the class replied "Good morning Ms. Rose."

She turned around and began to write on the white board, where she wrote the words "Upbeat Love Songs – Original". Robbie smiled.

"Today you will be writing another original duet, an upbeat love song. I will pair you up and just let you get right to it," Ms. Rose said, clapping almost like Cat would, at which Robbie chuckled.

_Please be paired with Cat, please be paired with Cat, please be paired with Cat,_ Robbie begged silently in his mind. He saw Cat turn to him with a cute little smile plastered on her face. Robbie had always thought her dimples were the cutest thing on this Earth.

Robbie quickly grabbed one of the spare guitars in the corner nearest him. Hollywood Arts was loaded with instruments, so surely he wouldn't need to go far to find one, but he didn't feel like going anywhere. It was too early to move around.

He plucked at it quietly as Ms. Rose read off the pairs.

"Jake and Ali, Mark and Kailee, Carly and Alex, Jason and Alexandra, Missy and Brock, Cat and Robbie…"

That was all he needed to hear. His heart did a thousand jumping jacks out of excitement as he turned to Cat, who was smiling as wide as he.

"Should we get started?" asked Robbie, sitting Rex in a corner absently. Rex was forgotten in the presence of Cat.

Cat nodded and got out a pencil and a notebook. She wrote their names up in the corner in cute, perfect handwriting. Robbie loved how she wrote her a's and stared at her as she proceeded to write the assignment in the top left corner.

For a while, they sat there thinking of a tune and some lyrics. Robbie had come up with a cute sounding intro, and laughed as Cat danced a little in her seat. While her eyes were closed, Robbie admired her beautifully long eyelashes and the lipstick she was wearing that day.

The noise in the room proved to be too much for Cat and Robbie both, as it was giving Robbie a headache and Cat just didn't like so many different voices and sounds at once.

"Ms. Rose?" Robbie asked as he once again adjusted his glasses. Ms. Rose glanced up at him from where she was grading papers at her desk. She raised an eyebrow.

"May we go out into the hall?" he asked her.

"Don't stray too far and be back in five minutes before class is over," Ms. Rose replied with a smile, pointing up at a clock nearby. They had forty minutes to work in the hallway.

Cat thanked their teacher and picked up the notebook and pencil as Robbie carried out the guitar.

They sat down once again against the cool wall, and Robbie sighed in relief as his headache began to subside. Not a sound was heard except for the synchronous breathing of him and Cat.

"Can you play the intro again?" Cat asked him, pulling her puppy eyes on him. Those big brown eyes always got Robbie, and he gave in as usual.

He plucked the strings of the guitar and Cat did her little dance again. She pouted when Robbie stopped.

Robbie thought for a moment as a tune popped into his head. He played the intro again, much to Cat's delight, and the second time he played it, he hummed softly, and smiled at how good it sounded.

He smiled as Cat swayed back and forth, drumming her fingers on the tile beneath them, a smile appearing once again on her face. Their eyes met, and Robbie immediately got lost in them. Her chocolate orbs were mesmerizing to Robbie.

"Robbie, back to earth," Cat giggled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, head's stuck in the clouds," Robbie said nervously, flashing her a pearly smile. Cat just smiled and didn't reply.

They sat in silence as Cat bit her lip in concentration, and her brow furrowed. She glanced up as she thought.

Robbie stared absently at a place in the tile, thinking of how it resembled a face a little bit. He shook his head, trying to get back onto the task on hand.

Suddenly, it all came to him, as though it had always been there in his mind, just waiting to be uncovered at the right time.

Robbie began to play his guitar and Cat looked up.

"My head's stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says 'Boy quit fooling around'," Robbie sang, and Cat smiled.

"That's great Robbie! Sing it again!" she pleaded, clapping excitedly. Robbie obliged willingly.

This time around, Cat sang in perfect harmony when Robbie sang "Boy quit fooling around". Robbie smiled.

"Good thinking," Robbie said, nodding at her. Cat giggled quietly to herself.

By the time the class period was over, the two of them had come up another stanza.

"I told her, 'I love the view from up here

Warm sun, wind in my ear

We can watch the world from above

As it sways to the rhythm of love'," Robbie sang, and Cat harmonized again. Little did they know that Tori was just around the corner, listening in. She had left class to use the restroom but heard the two of them singing and just had to listen in.

As they ran through what they had again, Tori smiled. She knew they obviously liked each other, and thought their song was adorable.

She giggled, and Cat glanced back to where Tori was standing. Tori's eyes widened and she chuckled nervously.

"Uh hi guys," she said. "Just uh…heading to the bathroom."

She quickly ran into the nearby girls restroom, doing her best not to smile until she closed the door behind her.

Robbie shrugged and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was time for them to head back into the classroom.

Robbie stood up and held his hand out to Cat to help her up. Much to Robbie's delight, Cat didn't let go even when she was up and steady.

They put away their supplies, and Cat seemed disappointed when she had to let go of Robbie's hand so that they could each go to their separate classes.

"Oh! Do you wanna go to the park tonight and work on this? I can bring my guitar! It's pink, but I know your guitar is broken right now, and I figured-"

Robbie held up a hand and laughed. "Yeah, sure. Thanks, I don't mind the color."

Cat squeaked and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek before scurrying off to her math class.

Robbie had to force his legs to keep moving as he headed to English, groaning as he realized Jade would be there. He hoped Jade wouldn't torture him too much.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't.

"So, Tori came and blabbed to me about you and Cat," Jade said, taking a seat next to him. Robbie sighed and bit back a smile.

"Oh come on, you're totally in love with her, Shapiro," Jade said, getting out her homework from last night as their jerk of a teacher, Mr. Burns, turned to glare at her. Once he had turned back to face the chalkboard, Jade rolled her eyes at him and mouthed something that Robbie couldn't see.

"So what if I am?" Robbie asked defensively.

"So nothing. Jeez, calm yourself," Jade spat back. "Don't have to spazz about it."

Robbie sighed. I guess that meant she didn't mind if he was in love with her best friend. Right? He couldn't tell with Jade. She was confusing.

The rest of the day, all he could think about was writing with Cat at the park that night. They technically had three days to do their work in class, which was always plenty of time for advanced songwriters like themselves, but Robbie didn't mind doing a little work outside of class.

xXxXxXxXx

Once both Cat and Robbie had cleared it with their parents, they agreed to meet at the park at nine, because Cat loved looking at the stars. She said her parents wouldn't care about what time she got home. Robbie's mom hesitated, and was obviously very against it, but finally gave in after Robbie wouldn't shut up about it.

So that's where Robbie was now. Sitting on a swing in the park, kicking up dust, humming their song quietly to himself as he looked over the page in Cat's notebook with the lyrics on it.

At exactly nine, Robbie saw Cat hurrying up to him, guitar in hand. Robbie laughed a little at the guitar. It was bright pink, like Cat said, and had a purple giraffe painted on it along with Cat's name in black.

Cat sat down in the swing next to Robbie and handed him the guitar, which Robbie accepted with a "thank you".

Cat nodded and took the notebook from Robbie and pulled a pencil out of her pocket. Robbie noticed that she had changed into her pajamas already, and was wearing soft blue shorts and a blue tank top with a picture of Hello Kitty on it. He smiled. She was the only girl he knew in their grade who still liked Hello Kitty, but in his opinion, that made her even cuter.

Cat looked up at the sky, admiring the stars. She pointed out the Little Dipper to Robbie, and for the life of him, he couldn't see it, but he didn't mention that to Cat.

Soon though, they got back to work on their song. They ran through it together again, and Robbie found it was very easy for him to play Cat's guitar. Cat added some more harmonies and made it sound even better.

Hard as they tried, all they come up with was a rough tune for the chorus that still needed work. Robbie could tell Cat was being impatient and leaned the guitar against a tree right next to the swing set. Cat raised her eyebrow in confusion as Robbie gently took the pencil and notebook from her hands and set it next to the guitar.

"We still have plenty of time to do the song, Cat," Robbie explained to her, trying to ignore the little chill that ran up his spine as a cool wind picked up. He could hear it howling through the leaves of the trees above.

Cat was silent for a minute, but then a big smile appeared on her face. She stared at Robbie, as though waiting for him to decipher what her smile meant.

"What is it, Cat?" Robbie asked, pushing his glasses up in the process.

"Want to go play? We have the whole park to ourselves!" Cat squealed. He didn't have time to answer, for Cat grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to the big slide.

"Catch me Robbie!" she said, pointing to the bottom of the slide as she climbed up the tall ladder.

Robbie stood at the bottom of the colorful, twisting slide, waiting for Cat to appear at the base of it.

He heard her coming down the slide and moments later saw her feet. She practically jumped into his arms, and luckily Robbie didn't fall backwards. Cat wrapped her legs and arms around Robbie tightly without thinking, and he closed his eyes.

He took in a deep breath, and could smell her L'Oreal Kids Shampoo that she used. Strawberry, he guessed. Her hair was so soft, and he sort of leaned his head into her neck.

He loved the feeling of her so close to him. Though the night was becoming cold, Cat warmed him up with just her touch, inside and out. He smiled into her neck.

Cat pulled her head back a little and just smiled at him.

"Wanna go again?" Robbie asked her. Cat shook her head.

"Let's go play somewhere else!" she said, jumping down and running towards the jungle gym. Robbie smiled yet again and shook his head in disbelief. That girl had so much energy even at 9:30 something at night.

Cat climbed up onto the jungle gym in her own way, ignoring the fact that there were stairs and a climbing wall to get there as she took the most difficult path possible. Robbie went the easy way and climbed up the rock wall.

But Cat didn't stop at the first level. She climbed up onto the roof of the play-set, where she waited and urged Robbie to hurry up there.

With an embarrassing amount of difficulty, Robbie did get up there and sat next to her.

Cat looked over at him, her chocolate brown eyes shining in the light of the moon.

They were silent for a while, just sitting on top of the play-set, staring up at the starry sky.

Robbie noticed that Cat was shivering, but she tried to play it off as nothing.

"You cold?" asked Robbie. Cat hesitated but nodded.

Robbie opened his arms and Cat climbed into them, huddling up against his chest and burying her face in his neck. The next thing he knew, they were lying down and he had the most perfect girl in the world lying next to him, her eyes closed.

He kissed her forehead, and small smile appeared on her face.

If Robbie could freeze this moment and live in it forever, he would be the happiest man alive. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. They didn't have long, but at least they did still have some time together alone like this.

Suddenly, more lyrics came to Robbie's mind.

"We may only have tonight

But until the morning sun you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love," Robbie sang quietly. Cat opened her eyes and smiled up at Robbie.

"That's amazing Robbie!" Cat said, slapping Robbie lightly on the chest. Robbie smiled at her.

And once again he was lost in her pretty brown eyes, and Cat seemed just as lost in his.

Robbie closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Cat tenderly, and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Both of them smiled into the sweet kiss.

The sound of a text message from someone's phone broke the kiss. Robbie pulled his phone out and saw a message from his father.

"Be home by 10:15," he read aloud. The time read 9:50 on his lock screen.

Cat sighed sadly.

Her eyes lit up with what Robbie could only describe as inspiration and she began to sing to Robbie.

"My heart beats like a drum," she sang.

"A guitar string to a strum," Robbie added in, smiling. Maybe this song writing would be easier than he suspected.

"A beautiful song to be sung," Cat sang back at him. Robbie started to sing something else, but Cat took over.

"He's got hazel eyes, so mesmerizing

That roll back when's laughing at me

He rises up like the tide

The moment his lips meet mine," she sang, her beautiful voice like heaven to Robbie's ears.

For a moment, Robbie couldn't even speak. Her singing was so hypnotizing, and he couldn't stop replaying the verse in his head. He could barely even breathe.

"You there Robbie?" teased Cat. "Or is your head stuck in the clouds again?"

xXxXxXxXx

The following day, Robbie and Cat were both anxious to get to Duets class. They both blew by their little group of friends and ran straight to the classroom before the bell even rang.

Beck raised an eyebrow at Tori, who was smiling.

"They're so in love," Tori swooned, and Jade groaned. If you could see those little hearts in someone's eyes like in cartoons, Jade was sure she could see them in Tori's.

"You're a helpless romantic, Vega," Jade said, though she agreed that Robbie and Cat were most definitely in love. And she didn't mind, because she knew that Robbie would surely treat Cat right. And that was important to Jade, seeing as Cat was her best friend.

Robbie and Cat were the first people in the classroom, and Ms. Rose glanced up at the couple.

"Excited, are we?" she chuckled, putting down her calculator that she was using.

Cat giggled. "Me and Robbie wrote a lot last night."

Ms. Rose smiled. "Really? Let's hear it."

Robbie started to protest a little, but Cat glanced at him pleadingly and…well, you get it by now.

He grabbed the guitar from the corner and plucked at the strings to warm up a little, then counted down from 5 to begin.

"5, 4, 3, 2," he said, and played the intro. As expected, Cat did her little dance and giggled fiercely. She reeeeally liked that intro.

The more the two of them played, the wider Ms. Rose's smile grew. She thought to herself that they would make a perfect couple, and that their song writing skills were remarkable.

As Robbie played the last notes of what they had so far, Cat looked up at Ms. Rose expectantly and hopefully, wanting to know if it was good or not. Her eyes said what she couldn't.

"That was wonderful. It needs to be longer but that's an A+ right there," Ms. Rose said, expressing her approval quite effectively.

Cat squealed and threw her arms around Robbie, guitar and all, then kissed his cheek.

The bell rang, and the two of them went back out into the hall upon the permission of Ms. Rose.

xXxXxXxXx

Robbie and Cat had agreed to meet up at the park again at the same time.

He sat on the swing again, practicing the guitar part over and over on his own guitar, which he had gotten fixed by Andre after school. He told Andre about he felt towards Cat, and Andre suggested he ask her out.

So that's what he was planning to do. But his plans changed.

At first when he saw Cat walking towards him, Robbie smiled, excited to see her. But he began to worry when he saw she was not smiling. He worried even more when he realized she was crying.

Robbie set the guitar down and made eye contact with her. Cat saw him and ran full speed into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him in the process.

Robbie's heart broke at the sound of her cries as she buried her face into his neck. He felt hot tears slipping down her cheeks and onto his upper chest.

He ran his hand over her red velvet hair in an act of comfort.

"Cat. Cat, what's wrong?" Robbie asked, then whispered words of comfort as she cried harder.

"My brother yelled at me!" she cried, looking up at Robbie sadly. "He never yells at me like that!"

Robbie sighed and held her close to him. He sat down on the swing again, and Cat repositioned herself on his lap.

It took a couple of minutes, but he managed to calm her down. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, sniffling occasionally.

Robbie wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to wipe away her still-falling tears.

Cat looked up at him and her eyes glimmered. Robbie let out a sigh of sadness.

"Why did he yell at me?" Cat squeaked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know. But it was mean," Robbie said. "You're too sweet and adorable to be yelled at."

Cat actually smiled at him despite the tears and kissed his cheek for the second time that day. Robbie tried to push away the butterflies and focus on making Cat feel better.

"Dance with me," she whispered, catching Robbie off guard.

"Wha-"

"Dance with me, Robbie. Who cares if there's no music?" Cat repeated.

Robbie looked down at her, and just nodded.

The two of them stood up, and Cat wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Robbie smiled down at the beautiful girl staring up at him.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Robbie said quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. Cat smiled one of her genuine smiles.

She laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth, side to side, in circles.

"No, actually," Cat said, after at least ten minutes had passed.

"No what?" Robbie asked, not making the connection.

"No one's ever told me I'm beautiful. I've been called good-looking, hot," Cat explained, her breath hot even through Robbie's cotton pajama shirt. "But never beautiful."

Robbie wondered for a moment how that could be true.

"Well you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Robbie whispered, closing his own eyes.

"What about Tori and Jade? They're so pretty too," Cat questioned.

Robbie sighed.

"They may be pretty, but they've got nothing on you. You're adorable, you're beautiful, you're funny…" he rambled.

He paused for a moment before finishing his statement.

"You're everything."

Cat's heart soared past the clouds, the stars, the moon. She felt like she was in heaven, and it was just the two of them together, and nothing could ever be wrong. She didn't know why she felt so upset in the first place.

"When the moon is low

We can dance in slow motion

And all your tears will subside

All your tears," Robbie sang, leaving the last part to Cat.

"Will dry," Cat finished. Robbie smiled into her beautiful red hair.

They continued to dance, in slow motion just like their song.

Nothing could possibly make them feel bad at that moment in time.

xXxXxXxXx

The following day, everyone was expected to finish and perform their songs in front of the class.

"First, I would like to hear Cat and Robbie," said Ms. Rose, smiling at the two, who's hands were joined tightly.

Without a single ounce of shame or embarrassment, Robbie picked up Cat's bright pink guitar and headed up to the two stools at the front of the room. A few boys looked at him weird, and the girls made little "aww" sounds, as they saw the name painted on it.

"This is called Rhythm of Love," Cat said, and counted down for Robbie.

And Cat danced to the intro like she always did, that same little giggle being elicited right before Robbie began.

"My head's stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says boy quit foolin' around," he sang, and Cat harmonized.

"I told her, 'I love the view from up here

Warm sun, wind in my ear

We'll watch the world from above

As it sways to the rhythm of love,'" he and Cat sang together, and Cat's harmony sounded better than ever.

Everyone seemed pleased already.

"We may only have tonight

But until the morning sun you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love," the two of them sang.

Cat stood up and reached over Robbie's shoulders and plucked the strings of the guitar while Robbie played. He laughed.

"My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song to be sung," Cat sang herself, and in the next verse, Robbie backed her up.

"He's got hazel eyes, so mesmerizing

That roll back when he's laughing at me

He rises up like the tide

The moment his lips meet mine," they sang, and their eyes met. Cat smiled and Robbie admired her dimples for the umpteenth time.

"We may only have tonight

But until the morning sun you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love."

Their voices melted together into one heavenly sound, and everyone seemed to be swaying back and forth, even the guys.

"When the moon is low

We can dance in slow motion

And all your tears will subside

All your tears," Robbie sang, silencing Cat's guitar.

"Will dry," Cat sang, and Robbie started playing again. He liked that effect.

"And long after I'm gone

You'll still keep humming along

And I will keep you in my mind," Robbie sang alone.

"The way you make love feel so fine," Cat sang, and her smile grew wider than ever.

The couple was happy to see that the last time they ran through the chorus, the entire class joined in, leaving a great ending effect to the song.

"And sway to the rhythm of love," Cat and Robbie sang together, slowing down as the guitar's final chord rang out.

Without hesitation, Cat kissed Robbie in front of the whole class as they applauded.

And from that point forward, they were no longer just Cat and Robbie, they were CatandRobbie. Two hearts molding into one. And every night they went to the park and dance under the light of the moon, singing their song over and over.

Robbie later renamed it to Cat's Song.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Cabbie goodness. I am really proud of this one Please read and review, reviews mean the world to me! By the way, the song I used is "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's with a few minor changes in the lyrics. **


End file.
